Kristoff Bjorgman
|home = Valley of the Living Rock Arendelle castle |occupation = Ice harvester Mountain man Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer |allies = Sven, Trolls, Anna, Olaf, Elsa |enemies = Wolves, Hans |abilities = Outdoor skills, strength |weapons = Pickax, torch, knife |animation = ''Frozen Frozen Fever |voice = Jonathan Groff Tyree Brown (8-year-old ) |books = Frozen: Book of the Film Frozen: Padded Classic Book Disney Movie Collection: Frozen Olaf & Sven on Thin Ice }}Kristoff Bjorgman is a Sami ice harvester who, alongside his friend and reindeer, Sven, was raised by the trolls. He generally kept to himself and only interacted with other humans when necessary, preferring the company of Sven. As such, Kristoff only accompanied Anna on her quest to retrieve Elsa strictly as a business arrangement but would eventually develop feelings for the princess; to this end, he strove to ensure her safety as she worked to restore both summer and her bond with her estranged sister. After summer's return, Kristoff and Anna began a romantic relationship. History Early life were adopted by a female troll, Bulda.]] Kristoff grew up an orphan. At some point in his childhood, he rescued a fawn, Sven, and the two became friends.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 35. During his early years, Kristoff mostly accompanied the ice harvesters, working hard in spite of his age to earn his place amongst the grown men. One night when he was eight years old, Kristoff was following the other ice harvesters back to Arendelle on a small sled pulled by Sven. However, he noticed two horses and their riders rush past and was surprised when he saw that there was a trail of ice being left behind. Curious, Kristoff abandoned his sled and mounted Sven in the hopes of seeing where the trail of ice led; the two soon reached the Valley of the Living Rock. Not wanting to be seen by the riders, Kristoff and Sven hid behind a series of rocks. As Kristoff watched the four figures, he was shocked to see some rocks move of their own accord towards the visitors, though he eventually realized that the rocks were in fact, trolls. To his surprise, the rock he and Sven had been hiding behind suddenly sprung to life; this female troll, Bulda, regarded Kristoff and Sven warmly, remarking that she would "keep" them. Afterwards, Kristoff watched as Pabbie healed a little girl with his magic. True to her word, Bulda took in Kristoff and Sven, and Kristoff came to regard the trolls as his adopted family. During this time, Kristoff grew closer to Sven, going as far as simulating Sven's voice so that they could "converse". Frozen summer Thirteen years later, Kristoff had grown into a self-sufficient ice harvester. He and Sven were present in the village square outside of the castle on the day of Elsa's coronation while various guests arrived in Arendelle for the momentous occasion. However, Kristoff did not stay to witness Elsa's coronation and was not present for the revelation of her ice powers. Sometime after Elsa cast her winter spell, Kristoff witnessed a magical weather disturbance coming from the North Mountain. Due the sudden onset of winter weather conditions in summer, Kristoff headed to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna to purchase extra equipment. .]] That night, Kristoff arrived at Oaken's trading post and burst through the door, covered head-to-toe in snow and in a gruff mood; inside, Oaken greeted him while a young woman, Anna, gazed at his snow-covered appearance with bewilderment. Not interested in making conversation, Kristoff walked right up to Anna, surprising her with his sudden approach, and brusquely asked for her to stand aside so he could grab some carrots. After throwing the carrots onto the counter, Kristoff made for the under-stocked winter department, picking out a pickax and length of rope while Oaken tried to make friendly conversation, asking about the origin of the stormy weather. As Kristoff replied that the storm was coming from the North Mountain, he brought over the pickax and rope but was dismayed when he found out that Oaken was charging four times the amount that Kristoff had on him. He pleaded with Oaken, but the trader would not relent, citing "supply and demand" problems, prompting Kristoff to interject that ice harvesting was unprofitable with the current weather. When Anna heard Kristoff mention the source of the weather, her interest was piqued and she inquired about the nature of the storm, wanting to know if it seemed "magical". However, still irritated at Oaken, Kristoff bluntly told her "yes" and proceeded to insult the store-owner, calling him a "crook". His cheerful disposition evaporating, Oaken became visibly riled, stood up to his full height of seven feet, and violently threw Kristoff out of his shop and face-first into the snow outside. Kristoff regarded Sven with disappointment, stating he was not able to purchase carrots, but brightly pointed out that he knew where they could stay for the night: a small barn located within the vicinity of Oaken's trading post. Accompanying Anna while he and Sven prepared to go to sleep.]] Within the barn, Kristoff sang a lullaby to Sven while the two prepared themselves to rest for the night. However, they were interrupted by Anna, who asked Kristoff to guide her to the North Mountain. But Kristoff was uninterested, stating he did not "take people places". At this, Anna threw a sack at Kristoff and with a grunt, he sat upright and looked inside, finding the pickax and rope he was unable to purchase. Realizing Anna was setting up a business arrangement, Kristoff stated that they would leave in the morning and added that she had forgot to purchase Sven's carrots. But Kristoff was surprised when Anna threw the carrots at his face; with all the authority she could muster, Anna then proclaimed they were to depart immediately. Unsure what to make of Anna, Kristoff shared a carrot with Sven while contemplating how to proceed. Kristoff decided to follow Anna's orders, and the trio departed for the North Mountain using Kristoff's sled. Hoping to strike up a conversation, Kristoff inquired Anna about what had prompted Elsa to go "all ice-crazy". Admitting it to be her fault, Anna explained that Elsa had refused to bless her marriage to a man she had just met, and though she tried to go into more detail, Kristoff remained fixated on the fact Anna had tried to marry a complete stranger. Kristoff openly questioned Anna's judgment and started to expose gaps in the princess's knowledge of Hans; however, Anna adamantly justified her relationship with Hans on the grounds it was "true love", though Kristoff continued to express his doubts. The two continued to bicker, but Kristoff motioned for Anna to stop talking and had Sven stop, alarmed about something. ride, Anna and Kristoff realized they were being pursued.]] Kristoff gazed into the darkness and saw the eyes of many wolves. Realizing the danger, Kristoff told Sven to run while he lit a torch to defend the sled from the predators. As Kristoff was battling the wolves, Anna intervened, swinging the ice harvester's lute to bring down a wolf; surprised, but impressed with Anna, Kristoff did not notice another wolf approaching and was pulled from the sled, barely managing to hang on to a piece of rope. Helplessly dragged along by the sled, Kristoff was attacked by more wolves. Anna reacted quickly by setting a bundle ablaze and threw it at the wolves. She then helped Kristoff back onto the sled. Though Anna had saved him, Kristoff was annoyed that he had nearly been set on fire, but he had little time to dwell on it, as he realized that they were approaching a massive gorge. Thinking fast, Kristoff threw Anna onto Sven's back and used a knife to sever the ropes binding the reindeer to the sled. Though Anna and Sven managed to clear the gap, Kristoff was trapped on his sled, and without Sven pulling, it slowly lost momentum. Kristoff was forced to launch himself from the sled in midair, landing precariously on the other side. As Kristoff glanced sadly at the burning wreckage of his vehicle, he began to lose his grip. But before Kristoff slipped down the cliff-side, Anna threw down a hatchet tied to rope; with Sven's help, she pulled the ice harvester to safety. Disappointed over the loss of his sled, Kristoff laid in the snow and covered his face despairingly. Feeling guilty, Anna assured Kristoff she would reimburse him for his losses and stated that she understood if he no longer wished to accompany her. As Anna started to walk off, Kristoff struggled with how to continue; however, with Sven acting as his conscience, Kristoff realized that Anna would perish without his expertise and that her death meant he would receive no compensation. In the end, Kristoff grudgingly decided to assist Anna for the remainder of her journey. Traveling by foot The trio continued their journey on foot through the night. By the next day, they had reached a vantage point from which Arendelle was visible. Both Kristoff and Anna looked at the frozen kingdom with concern. Though Anna was confident Elsa would thaw it, Kristoff had his doubts. After some time, Kristoff, Sven, and Anna reached a frozen forest; the three were captivated by the beauty of the ice crystals. However, a nearby voice startled the trio; Kristoff and Anna looked for the source of the noise and were shocked to encounter a sentient snowman. Anna reacted to the strange sight by crying out and kicking the snowman's head, launching it into Kristoff's arms. Remarking that the snowman was "creepy", Kristoff tossed the head at Anna, who tossed it back. After several exchanges, Anna threw the head back at the snowman's body, though it landed upside down. Feeling sorry for the snowman, Anna helped him adjust his head. 's sentience, Kristoff came to accept the snowman.]] After having his head righted, the snowman introduced himself as Olaf; Anna introduced herself and her companions to Olaf, though he mistakenly presumed that Kristoff and his reindeer were both named "Sven". While Anna asked Olaf about Elsa's whereabouts, Kristoff examined one of Olaf's twig arms with intrigue but was surprised when the dismembered arm slapped him across the face. Now focused on the conversation at hand, Kristoff told Olaf that they needed to find Elsa in order to bring summer back to Arendelle. Despite being a snowman, Olaf reacted quite joyfully to the prospect of summer and enthusiastically led them onward to Elsa. The ice palace With Olaf's help, the group progressed quickly, but after some time, they were halted by a steep cliff face. Kristoff noted that scaling the cliff would be a dangerous endeavor, but that did not stop Anna from trying. However, due to her lack of climbing skills, Anna found herself stuck on the cliff. Somewhat amused by Anna's actions, Kristoff went to help Anna down but stopped shortly when Olaf alerted them that he had found a staircase that would lead them exactly where they needed to go. Hearing this, Anna decided to swiftly descend by releasing her grip, falling abruptly, yet safely, into Kristoff's arms. Despite Anna's recklessness, Kristoff found himself admiring Anna's pluck. 's ice palace.]] Finally catching sight of Elsa's ice palace, Kristoff and Anna were captivated by the frozen marvel; when Sven was unable to find traction on the icy steps leading to the palace doors, Kristoff told him wait where he was while he and the others proceeded onward. As he ascended the staircase, Kristoff marveled at the flawless construction. Kristoff regrouped with Olaf and Anna at the palace door, where he continued to gaze at the palace with awe; Anna seemed reluctant to knock but eventually summoned the courage to do so. To her surprise, the door opened, and before heading inside, she asked for some privacy by requesting that Kristoff and Olaf remain outside for "a minute." Though Olaf was initially disappointed, he took Anna's request literally and proceeded to count out sixty seconds; seeing no other alternative, Kristoff decided to count with him. As he reached sixty, Olaf eagerly burst through the doors; however, Kristoff remained outside. Eventually, he too entered the palace and went up the stairs to the top floor just in time to see Anna on her knees, struck by Elsa's magic. Kristoff rushed to Anna's side and helped her up, asking if she was all right. Alarmed by Kristoff's appearance, Elsa told everyone to leave her palace. However, Anna stated that she would not leave without her; at this time, Kristoff noticed dark shadows appearing behind the walls of the palace, and sensing danger, he suggested to Anna that they leave. But when Anna refused again, Elsa created an enormous snowman to escort Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf outside. After he tossed Kristoff and Anna down the ice steps, the snow monster broke Olaf into his constituent parts and threw the pieces at the ice harvester and princess. Riled at this rough treatment of Olaf, Anna turned to confront Marshmallow but was restrained by Kristoff, who insisted that she "let the snowman be." Though she appeared to calm down, Anna suddenly whirled back and threw a snowball at Elsa's guard, much to Kristoff's dismay. The snowball did no visible damage to the snow monster, yet the gesture still enraged him, and upon roaring, ice spikes erupted from his joints. Escaping Marshmallow by descending a cliff.]] Realizing the danger, Olaf volunteered to distract the snow monster to provide Kristoff and Anna with an opportunity to escape. The duo slid down a steep slope but Marshmallow managed to keep pace. As he ran, Kristoff noticed Anna breaking away and though initially confused, he was impressed when Anna managed to slow down Marshmallow by causing a snagged tree to snap upright into the monster's path. However, this elation was short-lived, as the soon met with the edge of a cliff. Realizing going down the cliff was the only option, Kristoff prepared himself and Anna for descent by tying a rope and making a snow anchor to secure it. But Elsa's snow monster was catching up once more and threw a tree to signal his approach. Moving fast, Anna launched herself from the cliff, pulling Kristoff with her. At that moment, Olaf reemerged, believing that they had eluded "Marshmallow". However, Marshmallow was directly behind his smaller counterpart and stepped towards Kristoff's snow anchor, despite Olaf's attempts to stop him. After flicking Olaf from his leg and over the cliff's edge, Marshmallow grabbed the rope and began to pull Kristoff and Anna to eye-level, smashing Kristoff's head into the cliff in the process. Dazed by the blow, Kristoff dangled uselessly from the rope while Marshmallow told them not to return. After relenting to the demand, Anna grabbed the ice harvester's knife and cut the rope, enabling the pair to escape Marshmallow's clutches. Though Kristoff and Anna fell two hundred feet, the soft snow below cushioned their drop. At the bottom, Kristoff burst out of the snow and helped Olaf reassemble his body. To Olaf's delight, Sven managed to find the group, and the snowman regarded the reindeer warmly. Seeing Anna still trapped in snow, Kristoff went to help and promptly pulled her free. Grateful for his assistance, Anna asked Kristoff about his head, though he dismissed it as nothing and proceeded to ask Anna what they were to do next. As the implications of her failed mission started to set in, Anna began to panic and wondered about Kristoff's ice business. After telling her not to worry about him, Kristoff noticed that Anna's hair was slowly turning white and reasoned it was an effect of being struck by Elsa's magic. However, Kristoff believed his friends could help, claiming he'd seen them heal someone before. Trying to find a cure The group made their way to the Valley of the Living Rock, but during this time, the curse on Anna strengthened, causing her to shiver. Concerned, Kristoff brought Anna over to a steam vent for warmth. After Anna warmed up, the two continued onward, and Kristoff revealed that his friends were more like family, having adopted him and Sven. Though he was grateful, Kristoff worried about making a good impression and warned Anna that his family could be "inappropriate", "loud", "stubborn", and "overbearing." However, Anna remarked that they sounded lovely, dispelling Kristoff's anxiety. Kristoff then spread his arms and introduced Anna to the trolls, who were still in their rock forms. He proceeded to greet them nonetheless, not realizing that Anna and Olaf thought he was crazy due to his attempts at communicating with what they saw as rocks. As Anna started to walk away, Kristoff told her to stay, and the "rocks" suddenly began to roll towards the ice harvester, revealing their true forms. When Bulda happily announced Kristoff had come home, the other trolls cheered wildly. Kristoff tried to ask about Pabbie's whereabouts but was informed by a young troll that he was sleeping. The trolls continued to focus on Kristoff, updating him on their happenings. However, the trolls eventually took notice of Anna and were excited at the prospect of Kristoff having brought a girlfriend. Though Kristoff and Anna told them they were mistaken, the trolls tried to get the pair to realize their feelings for one another, going as far as setting up a troll wedding ceremony. But before the ceremony was completed, Anna collapsed into Kristoff's arms and shivered from the effects of her curse. informed Anna that her frozen heart would result in her freezing to ice forever.]] With this, Pabbie finally revealed himself, sensing the presence of "strange magic". Holding her hands and gazing into her eyes, Pabbie informed Anna that her situation was dire; unless it was removed, the ice in her heart would cause her to freeze into solid ice, forever. Kristoff was concerned but still expressed hope that Pabbie would be able to remove it. However, Pabbie regretfully said, "only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." After Bulda suggested a "true love's kiss", Anna shivered once again, and with this, more of her hair turned white. Understanding the urgency of Anna's condition, Kristoff stated they had to get to Hans. Carrying Anna, Kristoff swiftly mounted his reindeer and told Olaf to climb on as Sven began galloping off back to Arendelle. Race against time , hoping Hans could save her.]] By morning, Sven approached the outskirts of Arendelle, though Anna's condition continued to worsen. Hoping to keep Anna warm, Kristoff gave her his cap and urged Sven to go faster. When they neared the castle, Kristoff told Olaf to keep out of sight, knowing the snowman's sentience could startle the unsuspecting residents. Arriving before the castle gates, Kristoff prepared to deliver Anna inside. In spite of her condition, Anna asked Kristoff if he would be all right; the ice harvester dismissed her concerns, insisting he would be fine. The gates opened, and Kai, Gerda, and a handmaid rushed out to bring Anna inside. Before the princess was taken in, Kristoff told them to get her warm and to find Hans immediately. As the gates began to close, Kristoff implored Kai to make sure Anna was safe. Staring worriedly at the shut gates, the ice harvester sighed before departing with Sven, who followed reluctantly. As Kristoff slowly drifted further and further from the castle and back into the mountains, Sven continued to lag behind. However, the reindeer suddenly spurred forward and blocked Kristoff's path, snorting and grunting. After Kristoff asked what was wrong, Sven proceeded to nudge him with his antlers, to the ice harvester's annoyance. Trying again, Sven snorted and brayed, but Kristoff continued to ignore Sven, stating he could not understand when the reindeer spoke in that manner. Kristoff attempted to walk around Sven, but the reindeer used his antlers to lift Kristoff off the ground and started to carry the ice harvester back to the castle. Demanding to be put down, Kristoff fell from Sven's head and responded to more of Sven's "yells"; the ice harvester firmly stated that they were not going back and that Anna was with her "true love", prompting Sven to stare back in disbelief. Suddenly the wind picked up, and Kristoff glanced back, noticing that winter storm clouds had gathered over the castle. Realizing Anna was in danger, Kristoff immediately set off for the castle. After Sven caught up to him, Kristoff grabbed the reindeer's harness and jumped onto his back, and the two raced back to the castle. Whiteout As the two began to run across the fjord, they entered the blizzard and were met by the full force of the gale; nevertheless, Kristoff and Sven fought through, speeding past a series of ships trapped in the ice. However, one ship started to break apart in the ice, prompting Kristoff and Sven to navigate through its collapsing structure. Though the two narrowly managed to avoid being crushed, the ship's bow smashed into the ice, cracking the surface beneath Kristoff and Sven. Seeing a gap, Sven tried to leap over but fell short and was forced to buck Kristoff to the other side, while he fell into the freezing water. Concerned for his friend, Kristoff whirled around and frantically called out for the reindeer but was met with silence. After a few more moments of suspense, Sven burst out of the surface and grappled his way onto a floating chunk of ice. He called out to Kristoff, signaling that he was all right and beckoning the ice harvester to go on without him. Relieved, Kristoff continued to navigate the storm, albeit blindly. Kristoff soon heard Anna's voice amidst the blowing winds, and so struggled to locate the source of the faint noise while he called back to her. Suddenly, the storm died around them, suspended in midair, and Kristoff saw a clear path to Anna. Wasting no time, the ice harvester ran forward, drawing closer to Anna. But he came to a sudden stop after Anna suddenly ran a different direction in order to shield Elsa from Hans' sword strike, freezing into solid ice simultaneously. Kristoff could only watch in shocked despair as Elsa broke down in tears upon seeing Anna's frozen form. Olaf and Sven shortly arrived and silently observed Elsa's grieving. The Great Thaw Kristoff was brought out of his saddened state by a sudden nudge from Sven; glancing up, Kristoff felt hopeful as he watched Anna's icy form beginning to thaw out until the princess finally emerged alive and well. As Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf watched Anna and Elsa reconcile, Olaf realized that Anna's sacrifice for Elsa was the act of true love that thawed her frozen heart. With Olaf's revelation, Elsa understood that love was the key to controlling her powers and proceeded to restore summer to Arendelle, gathering all the ice and snow that had accumulated on the kingdom into a giant snowflake, and dispersed its contents throughout the sky. But the happy and peaceful atmosphere was disrupted by the sound of an awakening Hans, who was blasted off his feet when his sword made contact with Anna's frozen body. Angered, Kristoff prepared to confront the prince for his actions, but Anna stopped him and calmly approached Hans herself. The prince regarded Anna with confusion, stating that Elsa froze her heart. At this, Anna informed Hans that the only frozen heart present was his. She then proceeded to punch Hans in the face, sending him into the waters of the fjord below. Kristoff then watched Anna turn to Elsa and embrace her once more, touched by their love for each other. When Anna met his gaze, she smiled warmly at the ice harvester. With order restored to Arendelle, Anna set about repaying Kristoff for his assistance, presenting him with a brand new sled. Though Kristoff stated he could not accept such a generous offer, he relented after Anna informed him that Elsa had named him the official "Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Showing his appreciation for Anna's gift, Kristoff swept the princess off her feet, stating he could kiss her. Embarrassed at having revealed this, Kristoff began to nervously stammer until Anna kissed him on the cheek. Emboldened, Kristoff kissed her back, heralding the start of their romantic relationship. Later that day, Elsa opened the castle gates to allow the villagers entry and transformed the castle courtyard into an ice rink. In the courtyard, Kristoff happily skated with Sven, enjoying the return of summer with Anna, Olaf, Elsa, and the villagers. Anna's birthday for Anna's birthday celebration.]] Months later, Kristoff helped Elsa prepare the courtyard for Anna's birthday celebration. Using a mop, he painted letters on large sheets of paper and proudly hung them together as a banner. When Elsa voiced her apprehension over the set-up in the courtyard, Kristoff assured her that he was capable of overseeing everything. However, Kristoff interpreted Elsa's micromanaging as a lack of faith in him and voiced this concern by mimicking Sven's voice. Asserting that he could handle things, Kristoff bumped into Anna's cake, nearly knocking it over. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven soon fell asleep in the courtyard, only to be awaken by some Snowgies, who were fixated on the cake. During his attempt to fend off the tiny snowmen, the ice harvester used Olaf's head to knock them aside, and later, he used a bowl to block some Snowgies that were launching themselves at the cake. Kristoff and his companions continued to fend off the mischievous horde until Anna arrived in the courtyard. The struggle ceased, and the Snowgies hurriedly arranged themselves in a formation so that Kristoff could present the cake to Anna. The ice harvester gazed down at her, wishing her a happy birthday, before sliding across the ground while proudly declaring his love for her. When the celebration was over, Kristoff traveled to Elsa's ice palace with Olaf and Sven to give the Snowgies a new home. Tired from the recent events, the ice harvester leaned against the palace's entrance while watching as the snowmen filed in behind Olaf. Personality Prior to meeting Anna, Kristoff was somewhat of a loner; he had little contact with humans outside of his dealings in the ice harvesting business, finding it easier to relate to animals rather than humans.The Art of Frozen, page 98. As such, Kristoff had an extremely close relationship with Sven, pretended to speak with him, and even felt that reindeer were "better than people." He was outwardly gruff and did not care for what others thought of his demeanor, having openly expressed his dislike of Oaken's high prices and criticized Anna for poor judgment, regardless of her position as a princess. However, underneath this rugged exterior, Kristoff was truly a compassionate and protective individual. Though he was given the option of forsaking the journey, Kristoff decided to continue to help Anna, knowing that she would die on her own. And despite having some fears about Elsa, Kristoff still rushed to Anna's side after she was struck by her sister's powers. When Anna suffered from Elsa's curse, Kristoff spared no effort in trying to find a way to cure her, taking her to the trolls and then to Hans. Later, he attempted to confront Hans for his treacherous actions. Kristoff proved himself to be incredibly selfless, always offering Sven the first bite when they shared a carrot. He also overlooked his own feelings for Anna, believing she was happy with Hans, even when Sven tried to persuade him to return to Arendelle. And when Anna's safety was threatened by a blizzard, Kristoff did not hesitate to return to the castle, even if it meant going right into the heart of the storm. Though he focused his efforts on reaching Anna, Kristoff showed concern when Sven fell into the fjord due to the ice opening up and proceeded onward only when he was certain that the reindeer was safe. After growing close to Anna, Kristoff continued to reveal himself to be more than just a tough outdoorsman; he displayed a fair amount of humility, initially saying that he could not accept the new sled that Anna had purchased for him. He also proved to be romantic and shy, having told Anna he could kiss her while sweeping her off her feet, only to become embarrassed for revealing his feelings. Ultimately, Kristoff became more open to the idea of human interaction, beginning a relationship with Anna and even engaging in recreational skating in the courtyard after Elsa restored summer. Abilities Kristoff has a wide variety of outdoor skills, the first and foremost being mountain climbing. His knowledge of mountain climbing is extensive enough that he was able to accurately surmise Anna's lack of climbing experience. Kristoff's skill is such that he was even able to construct an adequate snow anchor under the threat of an approaching Marshmallow, and despite Anna's impulsive leap off the cliff, the anchor held, preventing both Kristoff and Anna from falling two hundred feet. The ice harvester also has a good knowledge of the areas surrounding Arendelle, having been confident enough to guide Anna to the North Mountain. He was also able to navigate from the North Mountain to the Valley of the Living Rock, where he made use of the steam vents in an effort to keep Anna warm. In addition to his outdoor skills, Kristoff is physically formidable, having been able to throw Anna onto Sven's back without exerting much effort. He was also able to jump the remaining distance when he realized his sled did not have enough momentum to clear a gorge. In yet another show of his strength, Kristoff caught Anna when she allowed herself to drop from a cliff, despite having little to no preparation time. Kristoff even managed to partially lift Sven when the reindeer was having trouble finding traction on the staircase to Elsa's ice palace. He is also extremely resilient, having been able to recover from smashing his head into a cliff within a few seconds. Kristoff also has a degree of musical talent, capable of playing the lute and singing a lullaby to Sven. Relationships Appearances Animation * Frozen * Frozen Fever Books * Frozen: Book of the Film * Frozen: Padded Classic Book * Disney Movie Collection: Frozen * Olaf & Sven on Thin Ice Trivia * While he was still young and perfecting his ice harvesting skills, Kristoff fell into an icy lake.Frozen: Stories from Arendelle, page 181. * Kristoff's comment about men picking their noses and eating the contents is acknowledged in the film credits with the following: "The views and opinions expressed by Kristoff in the film that all mean eat their own boogers are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of such views and opinions." * Kristoff appears in the fourth season of the ABC show, Once Upon a Time, and is portrayed by Scott Michael Foster. Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Major characters